only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Steven The Yuppie
Steven The Yuppie was a minor character in Only Fools A nd Horses who appeared in The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989). He was the snobbish boss of Cassandra Trotter. While Steve denied he was a yuppie, both Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter referred to him as a yuppie. Steven was played by Daniel Hill. Biography Backstory Steven worked in the banking world and later became the boss of a bank which employed Cassandra Trotter, the wife of Rodney Trotter. 1989 In 1989, Steven was Cassandra Trotter's boss at the bank she worked at. After they planned an anniversary dinner and Cassandra invited him and his wife Joanne along, Rodney Trotter, her husband was not impressed by him and referred to him as a yuppie. Cassandra's dad Alan Parry said he did not like him either but was her boss and could give her a promotion. At the dinner Steven chatted Cassandra up much to Rodney's annoyance. Rodney remained polite in front of the others, including Joanne, Alan and even Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Albert Trotter. Del Boy unintentionally embarrassed Steven a few times. Del thought the banana crop's mega growth was due to the size of the bananas but Steven was talking about financial growth and the amount of bananas sold. Steven looked down his nose at Del. Steven said on a trip to Kenya he saw the sleepy mist rise to reveal Kilimanjaro Mountain in all its hypnotic majesty. Del mentioned to Steven that him and Rodney and their friends were going on a beano to Margate, lowering the tone of Steven's eulogy. Del, Rodney and the gang went to Margate in Kent for a beano. Their coach blew up, there was a rail strike and as they got to the bus stop to get a bus back, the last bus to London had just before 10 minutes earlier. Del, Rodney and Albert booked into The Villa Bella. Rodney knew that Steven's wife had gone away to her parents for the weekend. He was worried that Steven would take advantage of Cassandra while Rodney is stranded in Margate. A few days later, after the beano to Margate, Steven had spent the night at Cassandra's while Rodney and the boys were stranded in Margate overnight due to their coach blowing up, missing the last bus back to London that night and the rail strike. When Rodney returned the following morning he caught Steven in his flat. Rodney punched him on the nose just as Joanne came out of the kitchen with some coffees. Steven's reasons for being in the flat were legit, Joanne was meant to go away for the weekend but could not due to a rail strike so her and Steven spent the night at Cassandra's. Cassandra threw Rodney out for hitting Steven. After 1989 It was revealed in Del's 2015 autobiography He Who Dares that despite his nose being broken in two places, Steven never pressed charges against Rodney. In Rodney Come Home (25th December 1990), Rodney and Cassandra's marriage has hitting the rocks and she kept reminding him of the time he punched Steven in the face. She held that against Rodney. Rodney even got sick of this and said "Oh we're still on about that are we?". He said he had apologised 1000 times for it and had never broken Steven's nose, just a tiny hairline fracture. In Three Men, A Woman and a Baby (3rd February 1991), Del said he met Steven who had a pony tail in his hair. Yet again Rodney was reminded of the time he whacked Steven in the nose. Whenever Steven was talked about to Rodney, Rodney always said things like "Oh. him" in a hostile way as a sign that he disliked Steven, even though him hitting Steven was a misunderstanding. Rodney was probably jealous of Steven due to being a high flying earner and Rodney just a market traders suitcase carrier. Memorable info Born: Unknown Full Name: Steven Spouse: Joanne Family Appearances 1989 *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:The Jolly Boys Outing (1989 Xmas episode) minor characters. Category:Bankers. Category:Yuppies.